Trickery
by BakPaoDaGing
Summary: Hari-hari mereka dipenuhi dengan ketidakpastian. Kerjasama yang berbahaya selalu dilakukan. Resiko untuk mati atau hidup berada di tangan mereka. Pengkhianatan dan tipu muslihat adalah teman mereka. (Fem!Kuro, Akakuro Twin! R&R)
1. Chapter 0

Author's Note : Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik saya, saya hanya memiliki cerita beserta alurnya. Kemungkinan akan adanya salah penulisan Typos, tata bahasa jelek, dll.

**AU Setting, OC, Gender-Bender. Aka-Kuro Twins.**

Pairings : Decided Later

Characters Copyright : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

><p><em>What's human fighting for in this life? What's mean of glory? What's mean of victory, if you get that from killing or sacrifice another to satisfy your will. Will that bring you a happiness?<em>

.

.

**Chapter 0 (Zero)**

.

.

"Kau mengerti apa yang telah Kaa-san katakan, Sei?" Tanya wanita paruh baya berambut biru langit kepada anak laki-laki dihadapannya dalam sebuah ruangan berdinding putih yang cukup luas di dalamnya, yang hanya berisi sebuah meja kayu mahoni dengan kursi kerja keabu-abuan dibaliknya di temani sebuah sofa kemerahan di seberang meja dan lemari penuh dengan buku-buku melekat pada beberapa bagian dinding dengan cahaya lampu temaram sebagai cahaya penglihatan mereka.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Okaa-san." Rengek gadis kecil berambut biru langit sambil menggenggam erat ujung dress yang dikenakan olah wanita paruh baya tersebut. Dalam ruangan besar tersebut hanya terdapat mereka bertiga, seorang wanita paruh baya dengan dua anak kecil di hadapannya.

"Nee.. Nii-san, katakanlah sesuatu…" Pinta gadis kecil tersebut kepada anak laki-laki berambut merah menyala seumurannya yang hanya berdiri terdiam di sampingnya. Sang ibu menatap mereka dengan pandangan sendu.

**_"SLAP! OOMPH!"_**Dari kejauhan terdengar samar-samar bunyi suara tembakan dan orang-orang yang terluka karenanya. Suara tersebur semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas, seolah-olah suara tersebut tengah mengejar dan memburu mereka dari tempat persembunyian mereka saat ini.

Dalam persembunyiannya wanita paruh baya tersebut memutuskan untuk duduk berjongkok dihadapan kedua anaknya. Dipandanginya anak laki-laki dan perempuan tersebut lekat-lekat, dia membelai kepala dan pipi mereka bergantian dan membungkusnya dengan kecupan di pipi mereka masing-masing dan memberikan seberkas senyuman sebelum ia memeluk kedua anaknya dengan erat.

**_"BOOSFLASHH."_**Satu persatu peluru sniper memburu orang-orang yang berada di luar kediaman mereka tanpa memberi kesempatan orang-orang tersebut untuk berteriak dan merasakan sakit. Mencoba menghalangi mereka yang mencoba menerobos dan berniat mencelakakan para penghuni kastil tersebut.

"Ingatlah ini. Apapun yang terjadi pada kami berdua, Okaa-san dan Otou-san sangat menyayangi kalian." Tuturnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"No.. I don't want to leave you... Kaa-san harus ikut bersama kami.." Anak perempuan tersebut mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"I'm sorry, if I never can be a good mother for you both. I hope I can see you both grow together." Air mata turut jatuh membasahi pipi wanita tersebut untuk sesaat.

Anak laki-laki tersebut mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat dan mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan kesal hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat. Dia tidak menyukai perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh ibunya yang seakan-akan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengannya tapi apa daya yang dimilikinya dia hanyalah anak-anak yang berumur 8 tahun. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa menolong ibu dan saudara kembarnya dari pria-pria bersenjata tersebut.

Wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya, ia menyeka kedua matanya. Pandangan matanya berubah seketika dari keibuan menjadi tatapan penuh amarah dan kebencian yang dapat membunuh seseorang dengan dinginnya. Ia meninggalkan kedua anaknya yang terdiam dan berjalan ke salah satu lemari buku yang terletak di bagian dinding sebelah kanan ruangan tersebut.

**_"BANG! BANG! BANG!"_** Kekacauan tengah terjadi baik di luar maupun di dalam kastil. Onggokan tubuh penuh darah berserakan di mana-mana yang berasal dari pihak penyerang maupun pihak kastil. Entah sudah berapa banyak timah panas yang dikeluarkan hanya dalam hitungan menit. Akan tetapi hal ini tidak membuat pihak kastil menjadi gentar dan menyerah begitu saja, mereka mengerahkan sekuat tenaga mereka untuk bertahan hidup.

"Sekarang saatnya." Ujar wanita tersebut saat salah satu lemari buku tersebut bergeser membelah dinding di belakangnya, membuka sebuah jalan masuk ke dalam lorong yang gelap.

**_"DAKKA! P-TAFF!"_** Terdengar suara senjata otomatis dan handgun yang saling bersaut-sautan satu sama lain. Waktu semakin sempit, itulah yang tengah diyakini oleh wanita paruh baya ini dalam persembunyian sementaranya.

"Seijuuro!" Bentak wanita tersebut.

Dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan anak laki-laki tersebut menyalakan dengan kasar senter kecil yang telah digenggamnya sedari tadi dan meraih tangan saudari kembarnya serta menarik pergelangannya untuk mengikutinya. Akan tetapi saudarinya memberontak untuk tidak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman saudaranya.

"Okaa-sann!" teriak anak perempuan yang mencoba meraih ibunya. Saudara lelakinya menarik dan menyeretnya dengan paksa hingga mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lorong sempit dan gelap tersebut. Seberkas cahaya yang tadinya masih tampak perlahan-lahan mulai memudar bersamaan dengan merapatnya kembali dinding dari arah mereka masuk. Satu-satunya penerangan yang dapat ia andalkan hanyalah senter kecil yang digenggamnya saat ini.

Tak peduli seberapa tebalnya dinding di tempat mereka berada saat ini, suara senjata otomatis dan lainnya masih dapat terdengar dengan samar oleh mereka berdua.

"Okaa-sann!" Tangis anak perempuan tersebut terus sambil memanggil-manggil ibunya, saudara lelakinya yang mendengarkan isak tangisnya merasa tersayat di dalam hati dan tanpa sadar air mata turut membasahi pipinya.

Usai merapatkan kembali dinding lemari di ruangan tersebut wanita bersurai biru langit itu mengeluarkan dual handgun yang tersimpan dari balik dress yang ia kenakan. Mata birunya yang hangat bagaikan selimut langit berubah menjadi mata pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"I'll make that bastard regret for what he has done today and bring him with me into hell." Sumpah wanita itu yang kemudian berjalan perlahan dengan menggenggam erat kedua pistol di kedua tangan beserta dagu menonggak dengan angkuhnya.

※※※※※※※

**_"HOSH! HOSH! HOSH!"_** Dengan napas yang memburu tampak terlihat jelas napas putih yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Hujan salju menambah buruk pelarian mereka di cuaca sedingin ini di tengah pepohonan hutan pinus yang mulai tertutupi salju putih.

**_"CRACK!"_** anak lelaki yang berada di depan menginjak ranting kecil yang terjatuh. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya ia terus berlari sembari menggenggam erat tangan saudarinya agar tidak terpisah dengannya. Satu-satunya cahaya yang mereka miliki dalam hutan belantara ini dikala sang rembulan telah tertelan oleh awan gelap hanyalah senter kecil yang sedari tadi menyala.

**_"BANG! BANG! BANG!"_** samar-samar masih terdengar suara timah panas yang dimuntahkan, walaupun mereka telah berhasil keluar dan melarikan diri dari kastil tempat kediaman mereka.

Mereka terus berlari berusaha menjauhi suara tembakan yang masih terdengar di telinga mereka. Berlari dan terus berlari, mencari jalan keluar dari dalam hutan di tengah cuaca seburuk ini.

"Ahh!" Tangan anak perempuan di belakangnya tak sengaja terlepas.

**_"FLOPP!"_** Terdengar bunyi dentaman keras dari atas tanah tempat mereka berada saat ini.

Seijuuro menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh tepat ke belakang yang mana ia melihat saudarinya jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

"Tetsumi!" Dengan sigap ia berlari ke arah adiknya dan membantunya untuk bangkit.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Cemas Seijuuro sambil membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Umm. Aku hanya tidak melihat akar tersebut dan terjatuh." Angguk Tetsumi yang kemudian menunjuk ke salah satu akar pohon yang cukup besar menyembul keluar dari dalam tanah.

"Ouch!" Teriak Tetsumi kesakitan saat Seijuuro mencoba membantunya untuk berdiri dan jatuh terduduk karenanya.

Tanpa membuang waktu Seijuuro segera melepas boots kaki kanan yang tengah dikenakan adiknya. Tampak kaki saudarinya itu membengkak dan memerah. Dirogohnya saputangan dari saku celananya, dirobeknya sebagian saputangan tersebut dan dililitkannya di kaki saudarinya yang membengkak tersebut sebagai perban sementara.

"Nii-chan… aku tidak apa-apa. Kau pergi saja terlebih dahulu, aku tak ingin menghambatmu."

"Tidak. Aku berjanji pada Okaa-san untuk menjaga mu." Jawab Seijuuro sembari mengikat saputangan tersebut.

"Tapi…"

Seijuuro menatap Tetsumi, diletakannya kedua tangan miliknya di pipi Tetsumi yang memerah karena kedinginan, dan didekatkannya wajah mereka satu sama lain sehingga napas putih mereka menjadi satu dan mata mereka saling memandangi.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Hanya kau yang kumiliki dan aku tak mengizinkanmu meninggalkanku. Ingat baik-baik akan hal itu, Tetsumi." Ujar Seijuuro dengan raut wajah serius.

"Pegang ini."Seijuuro menyerahkan satu-satunya penerangan yang mereka miliki ke tangan Tetsumi. Digenggamnya senter tersebut dengan erat disusul dengan Seijuuro yang duduk berjongkok membelakanginya.

"Naiklah kepundakku. Aku akan menggendongmu." Pinta Seijuuro kepada adik satu-satunya. Tetsumi meraih pundak Seijuuro dengan kedua tangannya dan merangkulnya.

"Hup!" Ujarnya saat berdiri menggendong adiknya. Tetsumi menyorotkan cahaya senter mereka ke depan..

"Bertahanlah. Sedikit lagi kita akan keluar dari sini." Seijuuro berjalan perlahan menerobos salju yang menjadi penghalang mereka. Sangat susah berjalan di cuaca seburuk ini di tengah hutan belantara yang gelap dengan cahaya yang seadanya.

'Mengapa ini harus terjadi? Mengapa di saat hari kelahiran mereka? Apa salah mereka?' Saat ini hanya itulah yang berada di dalam pikiran Seijuuro dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

Hujan salju dan hutan belantara inilah yang menjadi saksi bisu atas tragedi yang menimpa mereka di saat hari kelahiran mereka yang kedelapan.

ж

**TBC**

Hopes you like my story.

What do you think? Should I delete this one or still continue it?

Mohon review and suggestionnya para author-san dan guest yang baik.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note : Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik saya, saya hanya memiliki cerita beserta alurnya. Kemungkinan akan adanya salah penulisan Typos, tata bahasa jelek, dll.

**AU Setting, OC, Gender-Bender. Aka-Kuro Twins.**

Pairings : Decide Later

Characters Copyright : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Terima Kasih untuk para Author yang baik yang telah meng-_like_ dan mem-_follow_ cerita aneh ini beserta silent readers yang mau membaca cerita ini.

Terima Kasih telah mengijinkan agar cerita ini dapat dilanjutkan. *Dogeza mU_Um

* * *

><p><em>Tomorrow never dies though tragedy come to you without any greeting. As long as human still alive every thing could be happen in every different aspect, so it is the human choice how to endure every thing in their life.<em>

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

"Sei nii-san, hadiah apa yang kau inginkan untuk ulang tahun kita besok?" Tanya gadis mungil berambut biru langit kepada anak laki-laki berambut merah di hadapannya yang sedang menatap papan shogi kesukaannya.

"Kuda putih." Jawab Seijuuro sambil menjalankan pion shoginya.

"Lagi? Bukannya Otou-san telah membelikanmu seekor untuk ulang tahun kita yang ketujuh kemarin?" Tanya anak perempuan itu dengan polosnya sambil memeluk boneka anjing kesayangannya.

"Kemarin itu poni. Kuda poni dan kuda putih tentu saja berbeda." Jawab Seijuuro singkat.

"Tapi menurut Tetsumi kuda poni putih dan kuda putih sama, kan sama-sama kuda, hanya beda tinggi saja."

"Bukankah keledai juga serupa? Kenapa tidak kau sebutkan sekalian." Jawab Seijuuro melihat langsung kepada adiknya.

"Hai, Nii-san benar. Tetsumi lupa kalau kedelai, kuda poni dan kuda satu jenis hewan yang sama."

"Keledai, Tetsumi. Keledai, bukan kedelai. Kedelai itu nama kacang-kacangan, sejenis tumbuhan." Seijuuro membetulkan kosa kata adiknya.

"Mou… Salah dikitkan enggak apa-apa. Lagian ke-de-lai dan ke-le-dai itu kan mirip-mirip namanya. Lagian keduanya juga bisa menghasilkan susu." Protes Tetsumi yang terpaksa harus mengeja agar tidak salah kembali dengan menggembungkan pipinya dengan muka sedikit memerah yang membuatnya terlihat imut.

"Susu kedelai memang ada, tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar ada yang namanya susu keledai di pasaran." Jawab sang kakak, Seijuuro yang absolute dengan tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu diadakan saja. Bukannya motto Nii-san, "Aku selalu benar, aku selalu menang". Kalau Nii-san yang minta pasti akan segera tersedia, jadi Tetsumi tidak salah, kan." Jawab Tetsumi langsung ke intinya.

"….." Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan muka yang datar.

"Hai, hai. Lebih baik kau jalankan saja pion milikmu, Tetsumi." Seijuuro hanya bisa menghela napas karenanya dalam hati ingin rasanya ia menelan bulat-bulat adiknya yang entah saking polosnya atau dengan sadarnya membuat raut wajah yang imut-imut, mungkin kalau sudah dewasa nanti dia harus mengusir para lalat yang akan menghampiri adiknya.

"Sabar sedikit Nii-san. Tetsumi kan juga harus berpikir. E..tooo…" Tetsumi melihat papan shogi dengan memiringkan kepalanya, dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua dan wajah polosnya yang berpikir kebingungan membuat terlihat lebih moe lagi.

Tetsumi mengerutkan dahinya sehingga kedua alisnya dapat bertemu. Dipandanginya papan shogi itu dengan serius, sang kakak yang berada dihadapannya hanya dapat memperhatikannya dengan sabar. Tetsumi kembali menatap kakaknya kali ini menatap langsung ke mata kakaknya dengan poker face-nya seperti biasa. Diam-diam sekilas Seijuuro menaikan salah satu alisnya yang menunjukan rasa penasaran akan apa yang dipikirkan saudari kembarnya itu. Tak dapat disangka Tetsumi menunjuk ke arah luar jendela di samping mereka, "Ah, ada power ranger."

**_"Clitter…Clitter…Clitter."_** Ruangan tersebut sunyi sejenak dengan Seijuurou yang menatap bingung adik perempuannya. "Kau pikir aku percaya power ranger itu benar-benar ada?" Tanya Seijuuro dengan nada sedikit kesal karena dipermainkan adiknya. "Kalau gitu ada kamen raider." Lanjut Tetsumi polos dengan tangan masih menunjuk ke arah luar jendela dan mendapatkan tatapan dingin dari kakaknya.. "EVA… ninja Jiraiya…Patlabor…Gundam…" jawabnya satu per satu yang tidak ditanggapi oleh kakaknya.

"…. Jangan curang Tetsumi, kau pasti akan memindahkan pion milikku saat aku melihat ke jendela." Mereka diam sejenak kemudian si anak perempuan berkata dengan datar, "Ahh… Ketahuan, ya." Tetsumi kembali melihat papan shogi di depannya kemudian menatap kakaknya kembali yang sekarang sudah melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Nee, Nii-san. Soal kuda putih, bukannya kau akan kesusahan saat menaikinya tanpa bantuan orang lain?" Begitulah pernyataan sopan yang dikemukakan sang adik kepada sang kakak yang mempunyai makna terselubung bahwa tinggi badan sang kakak terlalu pendek tapi memangnya kalau naik kuda ada batasan tinggi maksimal juga ya?

"Setidaknya aku lebih tinggi lima centimeter dibandingkan dirimu." Jawab sang kakak dengan bangga.

"BRAKK!" papan shogi beserta pion-pionnya jatuh berserakan ke atas lantai.

"Ah.. gomen ne Nii-san.. tuan Nigou tidak sengaja menjatuhkan papan shogi milikmu. WOOF!" Tetsumi memegang erat boneka anjing Alaskan malamute miliknya 'Nigou' sambil memainkan salah satu kaki bonekanya dengan wajah polosnya dan menirukan suara anjing, di sisi lain Seijuurou hanya menatapi papan shogi beserta pionnya yang berserakan di lantai berusaha meredam emosinya.

"Di sini rupanya kalian berdua." Dari arah pintu ruangan mereka berada saat ini terdengar suara seorang wanita dewasa memanggil mereka. "Ah, Okaa-san." Panggil Tetsumi kepada wanita setengah baya yang memiliki paras yang sama dengan dirinya hanya saja lebih dewasa dan berdiri dari duduknya untuk menghampiri wanita tersebut.

"Huph!" wanita itu menangkap putrinya yang berlari ke arahnya. "Kaa-san, mana Tou-san?" Tetsumi menonggakkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap ibunya yang tersenyum dan membelai kepalanya. "Tou-san sedang bertemu dengan klien Mi-chan. Apa hari ini kau menjadi anak baik Hime-chan?" Senyum sang ibu kepada anak perempuannya. "Uhm. Hari ini Mi-chan jadi anak baik Kaa-san." Angguk sang anak perempuan berambut sebiru langit itu. "Bohong! Tetsumi sudah menghancurkan papan shogi milikku." Adu sang kakak yang berambut merah itu kepada ibu mereka dan menunjuk ke arah lantai dimana papan shogi beserta pionnya itu berada.

Sang wanita yang berambut sebiru langit itu menghela napasnya dan menatap anak perempuannya dengan lembut. "Mi-chan." Panggil sang wanita dengan nada rendah. "Itu perbuatan Nigou, Kaa-san. Nigou kesal karena Sei Nii-san memanggil Tetsumi pendek." Jawab Tetsumi sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan memainkan kaki boneka anjing Alaskan Malamute-nya itu. "Hah…" wanita itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan tak habis pikir akan pertengkaran kedua anaknya ini. "Itu karena kau yang menghina-ku terlebih dahulu Tetsumi dan kau mencoba bermain curang, I-mo-u-to." Seijuuro membela dirinya. "Sudah-sudah, ayo kalian berdua berbaikan." Pinta ibu mereka.

"Tidak mau." Jawab Tetsumi dengan segera dengan wajah sebal dan masih menggembungkan pipinya. "Mi-chan jika kau tidak berbaikan dengan kakakmu tidak ada vanilla milkshake untuk selamanya." Ancam sang ibu kepada anak perempuannya yang menjadi check mate bagi sang anak. "Maafkan Tetsumi dan Nigou, Sei nii-san." Tetsumi mengulurkan tangannya kepada Seijuuro dengan salah satu tangannya masih memegang "Nigou". Seijuuru menjulurkan lengannya dan meraih tangan sang adik, mereka berdua saling berjabat tangan sebagai permintaan maaf. Ibu mereka yang melihat momen ini tersumeringah melihat kepolosan kedua bayi besarnya itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita keluar dari ruangan ini. Sebentar lagi saatnya makan malam, ayah kalian akan segera pulang." Senyum sang ibu kepada putra dan putrinya."Uhm." Tetsumi mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti ibunya beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Ia menatap menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menatap Seijuuro yang masih berdiri terdiam. "Nii-san." Panggilnya.

Penglihatan Seijuuro perlahan menjadi sedikit kabur. "Eh." Gumamnya. Saat ini segala sesuatu dihadapannya terlihat buram dan mengabur. "Ke… na… pa.." pandangannya semakin lama semakin mengabur, dan akhirnya hanya gelap yang terlihat olehnya.

"Nii-san… Sei nii-san…" samar-samar ia mendengar suara adiknya memanggil. 'Tetsumi?' pikirnya. "Gelap.. aku harus segera membuka mataku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Tetsumi sendiri.' Seijuuro memaksakan membuka matanya. Samar-samar ia melihat adiknya menangis terduduk dihadapan dirinya yang tergeletak di jalan. "Tet.. su…" panggilnya terbata-bata. 'Jangan menangis Tetsumi. Aku berjanji akan selalu disampingmu.' Ia ingin menyuarakan pikirannya, tapi apa daya. Ia hanya bisa terbaring lemah di jalan yang dingin ini dan menutup matanya kembali.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih untuk Ichika 07, Chii, dan Arisa atas reviewnya.<strong>

**Untuk permintaan Chii saya hanya bisa bilang. Maaf, tampaknya cerita ini hanya akan menjadi cerita yang normal (Straight) oleh karena itu cerita ini akan penuh dengan Gender Bender dll.**

**Maaf lama tidak mengupdate, karena banyak tugas jadi saya agak susah untuk mengupdate cepat.**

**Sejujurnya fanfic ini saya tulis dalam bahasa Inggris dengan judul **TRAÎTRISE berikut linknya :****

**** s/10102710/1/TRA%C3%8ETRISE****

****Mohon ditengok jika berkenan. (Promosi terselubung hehehehe)  
><strong>**

****Kalau ditanya kok versi Indonesia dan Inggrisnya beda? jawabannya cuma satu. Saat saya ingin mempublish cerita ini (Eng Ver) teman saya berkata, "Coba tolong fic-nya di ubah bahasa Indonesia, saya lagi malas baca bahasa Inggris." dan Alhasil karena saya malas men-translate jadinya versi Indonesia seperti ini deh.****

****Tapi inti cerita keseluruhan tetap sama.****

****Selanjutnya khusus ver Indonesia saya berusaha untuk menjaga rating tetap "T" karena kemungkinan disebabkan cerita ini adalah req dari salah satu teman saya maka khusus ver Ing akan ada perubahan rating ke depannya.****

****Terakhir sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para author yang baik yang telah mem-follow dan meng-like cerita aneh ini... dan kepada silent readers yang membaca cerita ini. Tidak lupa saya mengucapkan salam perkenalan saya kepada author sekalian. Semoga kita dapat berteman di dunia fanfic ini . Hehehehehe...  
><strong>**

****.****

****Regards,****

****Pao-Pao****


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note : Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik saya, saya hanya memiliki cerita beserta alurnya. Kemungkinan akan adanya salah penulisan Typos, tata bahasa jelek, dll.

**AU Setting, OC, Gender-Bender. Aka-Kuro Twins.**

Pairings : Decide Later

Characters Copyright : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

><p><em>Poor or rich, weak or strong, bad or good. That's what you called human fraction in this world but not all the way you see is the right ones. Sometimes the poor one is the richest ones, the weak one is the strongest ones, the bad one is the good ones, and the good one is the bad ones with a badmouth full of lies with a mask in front of you.<em>

.

.

**Chapter II**

.

.

12 tahun kemudian,

.

S'enrouler city, merupakan salah satu kota terbesar di negara ini. Bangunan megah layaknya Vegas sebagai pusat kota dan bangunan bergaya renaissance yang berdiri kokoh di pelabuhan pinggir kota, berjajar dan berderet dengan rapih dan teratur. Lampu-lampu jalan menyinari setiap jalan yang kau lalui dengan cahaya terangnya. Semua yang melihat pasti akan terkagum-kagum pada pemandangan yang dimiliki oleh kota ini.

Di pinggiran kota yang sudah mulai menyepi kala malam mulai menyelimuti hari, dimana hanya cahaya lampu jalan temaram yang menemani, seorang anak lelaki mempercepat langkah kakinya mendekap seluruh tubuhnya dengan mantel butut yang kebesaran membalut tubuhnya sambil mengenggam sebuah kantong kertas coklat disalah satu tangannya. Ia mengenakan celana butut beserta topi newsboy coklat yang mempunyai warna senada dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan dan sepatu hitam yang sama bututnya mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya sembari melalui gedung-gedung bergaya konservatif dengan aliran renaissance tersebut.

Musim dingin hampir berakhir tapi hujan salju tak menunjukkan tanda akan mereda. Butiran salju yang jatuh perlahan membuat orang-orang yang berada di jalan tersebut mempercepat langkah kaki mereka tanpa memperdulikan sang anak yang mengenakan pakaian tipis yang hanya berselimutkan jas bututnya.

**"BUMP!" **Anak kecil itu terjatuh di atas jalan beraspal yang dingin, kantong kertas yang ia genggam terlepas dan ikut terjatuh. "Hei, dimana matamu anak sialan!" teriak seorang pria dewasa bertampang menyeramkan dengan muka persegi dan jenggot tipis di sekitar mulutnya, tubuhnya dibaluti oleh pakaian serba hitam dari topi fedora yang ia kenakan hingga pantofel yang ia pakai.

"Maafkan saya tuan tapi anda yang menabrakku terlebih dahulu." Jawab anak kecil itu dengan datar tanpa beranjak dari posisi jatuh terduduknya saat ini ketika melihat sesosok pria berambut ikal kecoklatan itu.

"Hei..hei… anak kecil berani sekali kau melawan kami?!" salah seorang pria bertampang menyeramkan lainnya berambut hitam kusam muncul dari belakang pria berambut coklat tersebut. "Hei, anak kecil. Kau telah menabrak Aniki dengan sengaja, sekarang kau harus membayarnya." Lanjut pria ketiga yang berada di antara mereka yang memiliki tampang hampir mirip dengan seekor keledai.

Anak lelaki itu menatap mereka sesaat dengan wajah datarnya kemudian menghela napas kecil dari mulutnya dan bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh. Tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran pria-pria tersebut anak kecil itu mencoba untuk memungut kembali kantong kertas miliknya yang terjatuh. Akan tetapi salah seorang pria tersebut menahan pundaknya dan mendorong dirinya hingga terjatuh kembali ke jalanan."Rupanya kau meremehkan kami! Kau tidak tahu siapa kami, huh?!" anak kecil itu hanya terdiam dan melihat dengan wajah datarnya.

"Apa ini?" si pria berambut ikal kecoklatan itu mengambil kantong kertas yang terjatuh. "Roti, huh?" ujarnya dengan nada meremehkan dan memainkan kantong kertas tersebut. "Jadi ini makan malam keluargamu." Pria tersebut melepas kantong kertas berisi roti itu hingga jatuh di atas jalan dan menginjakan kaki kirinya tepat di atas kantong kertas tersebut membuat mata sang anak terbelalak sesaat. "Oops.. Maaf. Apakah aku menghancurkan makan malammu?" sang pria membuat wajah seolah-olah ia menyesali perbuatannya yang kemudian diikuti oleh tawa lepasnya.

Sang bocah berusaha mempertahankan raut wajah datarnya dan bediri kembali dari tempat ia terjatuh. "Dasar tiga bersaudara dungu." hina langsung anak kecil tersebut dengan wajah datarnya. Raut wajah si pria berambut ikal yang mendengar perkataannya berubah memerah seketika karenanya. "Apa kau bilang?!" teriak si pria saat itu juga.

"Dasar tikus got jalanan!" marah pria itu dengan kasar tanpa basa basi lagi pria itu langsung memberikan pukulan keras ke arah perut anak kecil tersebut. "Beraninya kau mengatai kami dungu, bocah!" Pria bertampang mirip keledai itu memukul tungkuk leher anak tersebut dari belakang hingga bocah malang tersebut kembali kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh, topi yang digunakannya terjatuh ke tanah bersamaan saat ia tersungkur, dari balik topinya tampak rambut keperakan layaknya titanium. "Ughh.." anak lelaki tersebut mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasa saat ini.

Ketiga pria itu secara bersamaan menendang dan menginjak setiap bagian tubuh anak lelaki berambut keperakan sementara sang anak mencoba melindungi kepala dan perutnya dari serangan ketiga pria tersebut. Dari balik lengannya mata keabu-abuan miliknya bersinar dan menatap tajam ke arah para pria tersebut tanpa mereka sadari. Anak lelaki tersebut membuka mulutnya dan bergumam, "Satu.." tapi tak satu pun dari ketiga pria itu yang berniat untuk berhenti menyerang dirinya.

"Dua..." Anak lelaki tersebut bergumam kembali. "Tiga..." Pria bertampang keledai itu mendengar gumaman kecil yang keluar dari mulut sang anak dan menghentikan pukulannya dia mengerutkan kedua dahinya menatap anak lelaki tersebut, ia tersentak saat kedua mata mereka bertemu. "He.. Hei, ada yang salah dengan anak ini." Pria berambut ikal kecoklatan itu menghentikan serangannya dan menatap kembali temannya yang saat ini berwajah pucat.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan hah?! Dia ini hanya anak tikus kecil yang bodoh!" Marahnya sambil menunjuk ke arah sang anak. "Empat…" anak berambut abu-abu keperakan itu tetap terus menghitung sang pria berambut coklat yang tersadar mendengar gumaman kecil yang keluar dari mulut anak lelaki terserbut, menatapnya penuh amarah dan merapatkan gigi-giginya dengan kencang saat melihat mata sang bocah yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Dasar bocah sialan! Kau menantangku, huh?!" Pria berambut ikal kecoklatan itu kembali melancarkan tendangannya ke perut sang anak, "Kau pikir dengan berhitung seseorang akan datang menolongmu, huh?!" Pria tersebut melampiaskan emosinya dengan membabi buta.

**"SWOOSH… CLACK!"** Mata ketiga pria tersebut terbelalak melihat sebuah pisau kecil menancap tidak jauh dari hadapan mereka. "Hei!" terdengar suara pria yang mereka tidak kenal. Pria bertampang seperti keledai itu yang pertama kali menoleh ke arah asalnya suara yang kemudian disusul dengan sang pria berambut ikal kecoklatan dan pria bertampang menyeramkan lainnya itu menghentikan pukulan dan tendangan mereka, melihat ke arah suara itu berasal. Tampak sesosok pria berjenjang tinggi dengan iris mata dan rambut yang keemasan. Sang pria mengenakan jaket kulit coklat dengan kerah kemeja berwarna biru muda yang sedikit menyembul keluar dari balik jaket.

"Menyerang anak kecil yang lemah bukanlah sikap seorang _gentleman_ tuan-tuan." Kata sang pria berambut keemasan tersebut kepada mereka dengan raut wajah tersebut. "Siapa kau?!" Gusar pria berambut ikal kecoklatan itu. "Rambut dan mata keemasan itu…"Gumam pria bertampang keledai. "Jangan campuri urusan kami, ikemen-kun!" Pria bertampang menyeramkan lainnya mengancam pria berambut keemasan yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Pria berambut keemasan itu menghentikan langkahnya, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan menghela napasnya untuk sesaat. "Hah… Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak menyukai jika harus melakukan kekerasan, tapi aku lebih tidak suka lagi dengan sapi pengecut yang suka menindas orang yang lebih lemah dari dirinya." Pria berambut keemasan itu menatap kembali kepada ketiga orang pria tersebut dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Kau!" Lelaki berambut kecoklatan itu berlari menyerang lelaki berambut keemasan yang berada dihadapannya. Dia melayangkan tinjunya tetapi pria berambut keemasan itu berhasil mengelaknya. "Uph." Pria berambut keemasan itu berhasil kembali mengelak dari tendangan pria lainnya.

**"BUMP!"** Pukulan pria berambut keemasan itu berhasil mengenai bagian perut pria yang lainnya. Belum sempat pria berambut coklat itu menghilangkan rasa sakit pada perutnya dengan sigap pria berambut keemasan itu memukul tengkuk leher pria tersebut hingga si pria tersebut jatuh tersungkur di tanah. "Aniki!" Teriak pria berwajah menyeramkan lainnya. "Ah... tanganku sakit. Inilah kenapa aku benci kekerasan." Keluh pria berambut emas itu dengan memajukan bibirnya ke depan dan mengibaskan tangan sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

"Sial." Pria berwajah menyeramkan itu tanpa berbasa-basi langsung melayangkan kepalan tinjunya ke arah pria berambut keemasan. Akan tetapi lawannya berhasil mengelak dari segala serang yang ia lancarkan. Pria bertampang keledai hanya terdiam melihat saat salah satu temannya mencoba menghajar pria tidak bersalah itu. Betapa cepat dan lincahnya si pria berambut kuning, ia menyaksikan kedua temannya kalah tidak dalam hitungan menit.

Pria bertampang keledai menatap pria yang akan menjadi lawannya, rambut keemasan dengan warna mata yang serupa, memiliki wajah yang rupawan dan kecepatan serta kelincahan, seketika wajah pria ketiga yang terdiam sedari tadi memucat setelah sesaat ia teringat akan sesuatu dan tanpa sadar ia memundurkan langkahnya. "Si...Siapa Kau?" Pria berambut keemasan tersenyum kecil. "Padahal aku sangat yakin kalau aku ini model ternama-ssu." Si pria menunjukkan wajah palsu seolah-olah ia terluka dan berjalan mendekat ke arah pria berwajah keledai itu.

"Ja... Jangan mendekat!" Pria berwajah keledai itu melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang secara perlahan. "Mendekat akan kubunuh dirimu!" Gertaknya. "Heh? Benarkah?" Pria berambut keemasan menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Baiklah kalau begitu." Pria itu malah mempercepat langkahnya dan membuat pria yang lain menjadi panik karenanya. "Wu... Wuahhh..." Pria keledai itu tergelincir oleh langkah kakinya sendiri dan jatuh terduduk di atas aspal yang dingin, kaki-kakinya bergemetaran saat pria berambut keemasan itu telah berada di hadapannya dan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya tepat ke wajah miliknya. Secara tidak sadar pria keledai itu menutup erat kedua matanya dan...

"Bhu!" Pria berambut keemasan itu menahan tinjunya, celana pria keledai itu seketika menjadi basah oleh air seni yang keluar dari dalam celananya dengan kedua lutut yang bergemetaran dengan kencang. "Piftt." Pria berambut keemasan itu berusaha menahan tawanya tapi seketika itu juga tawanya meledak. "Hahahaha. Baru kali ini aku melihat ada seorang preman yang terkencing di celana dengan lutut yang bergemetar." Pria berambut keemasan itu menyeka air matanya yang keluar akibat tertawa dan menatap ke arah pria keledai itu dengan wajah serius. "Bawalah kedua temanmu pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya dan akan kumaafkan kalian hari ini."

Pria berwajah keledai itu dengan tubuh yang bergemetar berusaha bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan segera sesaat ia dapat berdiri, ia menghampiri kedua orang temannya dan membantu mereka untuk berdiri serta memapah mereka untuk beranjak pergi menjauhi tempat itu. Pria berambut keemasan itu memperhatikan kepergiaan mereka dengan saksama dan kemudian menoleh ke arah anak lelaki yang menjadi korban itu.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya pria tersebut saat anak lelaki tersebut mencoba berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh, sang pria menawarkan bantuannya untuk menolongnya berdiri dengan memberikan salah satu tangannya yang dihiraukan oleh si anak hingga salah satu alis pria tersebut keangkat kembali. Anak lelaki tersebut menghapus darah segar yang mengalir keluar dari dalam hidung dan mulutnya sambil menatap pria yang menolongnya dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"Hei, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya si pria dan anak lelaki tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa berekspresi sebagai jawaban. "Kau yakin?" Anak lelaki tersebut menjawab dengan menganggukan kepalanya tetap dengan wajah datar. Apakah anak ini bisu? ia tidak berbicara sedikit pun sedari tadi bahkan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih saja tidak, begitulah sekiranya isi pikiran pria berambut kuning keemasan itu. Bukannya dia ingin diberikan ucapan terima kasih atau imbalan apa pun atas pertolongannya tapi bukankah akan lebih sopan jika anak tersebut mengucapkan sesuatu, setidaknya tidak memberikan dia tatapan yang kurang mengenakkan itu atau ubahlah ekspresi datarnya itu untuk sesaat.

"Huftt.." Pria tersebut hanya menghela napasnya dan melihat ke arah lain jalan, matanya terpaku pada sebuah bungkusan kantong kertas yang sudah berbentuk tidak jelas yang dari dalamnya tampak beberapa potong roti yang telah rusak. "Apa itu punyamu?" tanyanya yang tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari anak lelaki yang hanya memandanginya sedari tadi. "Tampaknya kau telah kehilangan makan malammu saat ini." Lelaki itu merogoh kantong di dalam mantelnya mengeluarkan secarik kertas berwarna agak keunguan dan meletakkannya kedalam tangan si anak. "Apa ini?" Anak lelaki tersebut menatap ke arah sang pria sesaat setelah melihat selembar uang 20 pound di tangannya.

"Untukmu." Singkat si pria. "Aku bukanlah seorang pengemis, tuan." Anak lelaki tersebut menyodorkan kembali uang tersebut kepada si pria dengan maksud agar pria tersebut mengambilnya kembali. Pria tersebut mendorong tangan anak lelaki tersebut bermaksud menolaknya. "Tak apa. Kau pasti punya saudara yang menunggumu di rumah." Kata pria itu sambil membelai kepala anak kecil tersebut dengan lembut.

"Ah, celaka. Aku sudah terlambat." Seru pria berambut kuning tersebut saat teringat akan sesuatu. "Maaf bocah, aku harus segera pergi." Pria itu mengelus kepala anak lelaki berambut keperakan tersebut dan berlari meninggalkannya. Anak berambut keperakan itu menatap pundak sang pria penolongnya sesaat kemudian berteriak, "Tuan, jauhilah pelabuhan!" Sang pria penolongnya tak menggubris teriakannya. "Semoga kau beruntung malam ini, Kise Ryouta." Gumam sang anak sembari mengambil topinya yang terjatuh di jalan dan beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri dengan senyuman licik.

"Baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ketiga dungu itu."

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Terima Kasih untuk para author yang telah memfollow dan favorite cerita saya yang aneh ini, dan kepada para silent reader yang turut membaca cerita ini.<strong>

**Terima kasih kepada Rey Ai dan Usa-chan atas reviewnya.**

**Menjawab pertanyaan Rey Ai, yupz setting cerita chapter 1 sebelum penembakan (slight of memories) kemudian untuk masalah bahasa mulai dari chapter 1 sudah saya jadikan full bahasa Indonesia akan tetapi untuk chapter 0 nya belum saya re-edit kembali, dikarenakan waktu yang tidak memungkinkan (sebenarnya malas juga). Siapa tahu kalau ada beta reader atau siapapun yang mau membantu saya mengedit akan dengan senang hati saya terima haha.**

**Untuk Usa-chan kenapa Akashi pingsan? saya juga tidak tahu kenapa hahahha *kick Pao-Pao, bohong deh itu nanti ada di cerita yang entah di chapter mana akan dipajang. Kemudian Akakuro Twin itu maksudnya mereka kembar satu sama lain, untuk masalah pairing saya belum tau mau pairing siapa dengan siapa walaupun ada yang sudah pasti hehehehe.**

**Maaf tidak bisa update secepatnya dikarenakan banyak faktor dalam kehidupan pribadi hehehehe... **

**Sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview. *dogeza mU...Um**

**Silahkan memberikan kritik dan sarannya atau requestnya melalui review atau pm pribadi.**

**.**

**.**

**Regards,**

**Pao-Pao**


End file.
